9 Song drabbles
by mika-thoma
Summary: 9 drabbles written to 9 random songs with the pairing Mao x Aki, Aki x Mao from Sadie !


**Title:** 9 song drabbles  
**Author:** Mika  
**Band:** Sadie  
**Pairing:** Mao x Aki, Aki x Mao  
**Rating:** PG13 – PG15  
**Genre:** Angst, romance, fluff  
**Chapter:** Drabbles  
**Warning:** No beta, character deaths, self harm, abuse  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything!  
**Notes:** ... Since my iPod's battery died, it's only 9 drabbles, lol. Please comment.  
**  
Rules:  
**- Choose 10 songs you like, and an OTP you like.  
- Play the music in your music player .  
- Write a drabble for every song, the time of the song is your time limit: don't linger writing when the song is already finished!  
****

01. _Photograph_ by Niceklback  
Mao's POV  
I walk into your bedroom. Your darkened, stuffy and forgotten room. The room where you were going to live in, with me. It's dusty and unpacked. Various boxes containing your things stand there taking up space. I walk over to open up the window. My unsteady feet knocks over a half open box. I let out a groan. Crouching down to shove it back in, a picture lies faced down. I pick it up. And tear drops fall on your photo in my hands. Your picture is yellow and faltered. I never got to say goodbye...  
****

02. _Crazy Amanda Bunkface_ by Sum 41  
Aki's POV  
Together with you, everything gets twice as complicated. Your words are difficult. Your expressions and body tricks me. When I'm with you, a headache grows. And I can't get my heart around you anymore. I was better off not in love with you. It's getting hard to fake the smiles when I'm with now.  
****

03. _1000 Words_ by Sweetbox  
Mao's POV  
When they came to get you. After your last outburst. The last cut on your arm. Shedding the last drops of blood. Screaming the last syllabi. Pulling at your hair. Like something were inside of your head. Eyes widened and dilated. I sat huddled in a corner. My palms hiding my face. I couldn't cry. But my heart was beating furiously. I didn't say goodbye to you. I didn't reassure you that everything would be okay. I didn't tell you "I love you". Because I didn't think it would change anything. And what good are farewells when you're already gone anyway?  
****

04. _Falling_ by Staind  
"If you can't get out..."  
Words so calm it could be hard to grasp them.  
"... you'll become the problem, Mao."  
Still they stabbed into his heart.  
"If you need help... We can't help you this time, Mao."  
Like a baby, Mao could not understand, he merely pulled further away.  
"It's your problem."  
He whispered before walking out.  
****

05. _Homecoming _by Vienna Teng  
Standing by the window, Aki holds a white mug in his hands. Staring out at the cold. Snow gently falling down. Piling up when it hits the ground. Whirling a little. He takes a sip and feels the warmth rushing through his body. Smiling brighter when he see the reflection of a chibi blonde coming up behind him. Cheeks red and eyes shining.  
"Welcome home, Mao."  
****

06. _The Wreckage _by Vanessa Carlton  
It's a red light. But his foot do not move. He won't speed down. He just goes faster. Over the red lights. How far has his anger taken him? He is already far from the city. His speed kept high. Aki has turned up the music remarkably. Blocking out everything. Then something bright comes from the distance. Head lights of another car. Speeding into the light. Aki was blinded. To him. That light was Death. And all he could see was Mao's face inside his head.  
****

07. _The Game_ by Disturbed  
Another slap. Another kick. Another fight. Another broken piece teared from him. _When will this game end_, Mao question as he lies sprawled on the floor. His lip cut and eye painted black where a fist had connected. _Can't we play something else_, he thinks solely to himself. Vision blurred from the blood trailing from a cut on his forehead.  
****

08. _I Belong To You_ by Superchick  
Mao's POV  
Life is a bitch. We all know it. We all feel it. Some more than others, but at some point, at least once, it will tear you down. Life is a lonely thing. So when I lose hope. And it gets hard to stand on my own. When the pain is too great and life becomes just something to get through. When nothing helps me, and I can't do anything, you come around to wrap yourself around me and show me I belong to you.  
****

09. _Mimic A Stranger_ by Kill Paradise  
Mao's POV  
Looking into the mirror. I narrow my eyes when I spot wrinkles and other impurities that prove me I am getting older. Scrunching my nose, I think about how good it was when I was younger. I feel annoyed in the end; I don't want to get older. Then you come and wrap your arms around me from behind. Your chin on my shoulder. A smile on your lips. And I notice how your face has the same wrinkles on your face. And it makes me burst into laughter when I think about how smooth our faces were when we first met. How none of these wrinkles existed back then. And I turn around in your embrace to kiss your lips. Thinking how our faces shows the story of our lives.  
****

A/N: Actually I mostly got ballads, didn't I..?!


End file.
